UKE
by KimYcha Kyuu
Summary: Si Kembar ChangBum menanyakan sesuatu kepada Appanya yang langsung membuat sang Umma murka... . Masih sekuel dari ff ANAK KU


UKE

.

.

Disclaimer : Tuhan dan Orang tua mereka

Genre : Family (jujur saja aku gak ngerti masalah genre2 an gini)

Rate : K+

Cast : YunJae ChangBum DKK,

Warning : Typo bertebaran, GS untuk Umma,Ryrowook dan Teamin,

Entah kenapa aku merasa semakin lama ceritanya makin ngawur aja...

.

.

.

Seorang bocah berumur tiga tahun berlari keluar rumahnya setelah berpamitan dengan Ummanya, kaki kecilnya berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang berada tepat di sebelah rumahnya,

"Suie Jusi... "Suara lengkingan itu terdengar memekakkan telinga,

Cklek!

pintu terbuka,

"Minie... kau sendiri?" tanya Junsu seraya meraih Changmin ke dalam gendongannya dan membawanya masuk,

"eum... Umma mau pelgi ke doktel sama Hyungie... minie gak mau ikut!"

"Hei bocah setan, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Yochun yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi, Changmin mengerucutkan bibir kesal mendengar panggilan 'Bocah Setan'

"Chunie jusi... kenapa jidat jusi makin lebal?"

"Yak! bocah apa yang kau katakan?"

Junsu hanya menggeleng pasrah melihat suami dan keponakannya berdebat,

"Suie baby, tega sekali kau membiarkan ku kelaparan... " rengek Yoochun,

" Minie juga lapal Suie jusi... " Changmin langsung nimbrung padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu dia menghabiskan dua porsi sarapannya,

"Hah... " Junsu pun meninggalkan mereka di ruang tengah untuk membuat makanan, "kenapa harus aku sih yang selalu masak... " keluh Junsu yang ternyata terdengar oleh suaminya,

"Tentu saja karna kau istri ku baby... " kata Yoochun setengah berteriak,

"dan kenapa harus aku yang jadi istri?"

"Karna kau Uke... "

Junsu kalah telak,

Yoochun mengerutkan kening heran saat tiba-tiba Changmin naik ke atas pangkuannya,

"Wae?"

"um... UKE itu apa jusi?" tanta Changmin bingung, dia sudah biasa mendengar kata Suami atau Istri, tapi tidak dengan kata UKE, ulangi lagi UKE!

Yoochun menyeringai, di tepuknya kepala Changmin dengan bangga _"Dia memang keponakan ku!" _batin Yoochun

"Uke itu errrrr... namja yang berperan sebagai yeoja dalam sebuah hubungan, seperti Suie jusi... "

"jadi Uke itu namja yang lemah?" tanya Changmin, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap lucu karna penasaran

"Errrrr... iya... " jawab Yoochun pelan, bagaimanapun kalau istrinya sampai dengar bisa-bisa litle park di bawah sana menganggur selama satu bulan penuh,

Changmin mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti,

"Kau tidak mau jadi Uke kan?"

Changmin menggeleng cepat.

"makanya jangan jadi namja lemah kalau tidak mau di jadikan uke! mengerti?"

Changmin mengangguk, tapi entah dia mengangguk karna mengerti atau karna...

.

.

Esok harinya, seperti biasanya Jaejoong mengantar si kembar ke Play group

"nah... Minie ingat ya, Jaga Hyungie... "

"Ne Umma!"

Chup!

Chup!

Jaejoong mencium pipi kedua anaknya bergantian,

"mengantar Changmin dan Kibum Jaejoong-si?"

"ne Jessica-si, titip mereka ne? telephone saya kalau ada apa-apa "

"Ne!"

Jessica menggandeng tangan mungil Kibun dan Changmin,

.

" Minie hyung... itu punya henly... jangan di makan !" seorang anak seumuran Kibum dan Changmin merengek dengan mata berkaca-kaca,

"Huh, Dasal Uke!" kata Changmin seraya mengembalikan kotak bekal Henry,

"Minie makan punya wookie aja ala?"

Changmin menatap Yeoja mungil itu dengan mata berbinar-binar "alaso!"

Kibum menatap dongsaengnya yang sedang makan di kotak bekal Ryeowook, dia heran, sebenarnya perut Changmin itu terbuat dari apa?

"Minie masih lapal?" tanya Kibum

"eumh..."

Kibum menyodorkan kotak bekalnya yang tinggal separoh " makan punya Hyungie ne?"

"Gomawo hyungie... Salanghe... "

Chup!

Changmin mencium pipi Hyungnya,

"Min juga mau di cium Changmin oppa... " Teamin tidak terima Changmin

"huh... dasal yeoja genit!" dengus Kyuhyun

Teamin langsung melotot ke arah Kyuhyun sedang kedua tangannya menggandeng Changmin,

"Lepasin Minie, Minie itu punya ku tau... " Kyuhyun menarik Changmin dari gandengan Teamin,

"Huh? baby Kyu Uke juga?"

"uke itu apa Minie?" tanya Ryeowook

"Lahasia... cuma Minie saja yang tau... "

Changmin menggandeng Kyuhyun dan Kibum "Kalna Baby Kyu dan Hyungie itu Uke... Brarti Minie yang akan yang akan menjaga kalian... " kata Changmin tanpa peduli dua bocah yang di gandengnya menatapnya dengan tatapan tak mengerti

_'pokoknya nanti Kyu halus nanya Siwon hyung' _

_'nanti Bummie mau nanya Appa Uke itu apa'_

_._

_._

"Minie... Uke itu appa?" tanya Kibum ketika dua bocah itu hendak tidur siang di kamar mereka,

"eumh... Minie kasih tau tapi Hyungie jangan kasih tau olang lain ya... "

"Eum... " Kibum mengangguk antusias,

"Chunie jusi bilang namja yang lemah itu belalti uke... "

"kalo sudah besak hyungie gak mau jadi uke!"

Changmin mengangguk,

.

"Yak! ampun Boo... "

Changmin dan Kibum yang tadinya hendak tidur langsung terbangun mendengar suara teriakan Appa mereka dari lantai bawah, keduanyapun turun dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, pintu dapur,

"beraninyanya kau berselingkuh dengan yeoja gatel itu Yunie... apa kau sudah bosan hidup?"

"ampun boo... aku tidak selingkuh... "

Changmin dan Kibum memandang pemandangan di depannya dengan muka miris, bagaimana tidak? saat ini Appa mereka tengah berlutut seraya sesekali bersujud di hadapan sang umma yang tengah murka, Sedang Umma mereka yang biasanya lembut tengah bertransportasi menjadi iblis, Dengan tangan kiri berkacak pinggang dan tangan kanan memegang wajan yang siap di pukulkan ke kepala suaminya,

"Minie... apa menulutmu appa itu Uke?" tanya Kibum

"molla Hyungie... kita tanya saja... "

"Kau masih tidak menga-"

"Appa... "

Jaejoong kaget melihat kedatangan kedua anaknya ysng tiba-tiba itu, dia paling anti bertenkar di depan kedua anaknya,

Sedang Yunho merasa amat bersyukur, denga kedatangan kedua bocah itu paling tidak akan menunda kematiannya sampai beberapa jam kedepan,

"Waeyo baby?" tanya Jaejoong setelah meletakkan wajannya,

"Eum... " kedua bocah itu memperhatikan sang appa, Yunho yang merasa di perhatikan langsung tersenyum ke arah kedua anaknya,

"appa baik-baik sa-"

"Apa Appa itu UKE?"

Glek!

.

Hening!

.

masih hening!

.

Changmin dan Kibum menatap kedua orang tuanya bergantian,

"U-uke?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho begitu sadar dari shocknya

"U-u-uke?" Yunho menatap sang istri sambil mununjuk dirisendiri,

Jaejoong melotot kearah kedua anaknya, semarah apapun dia pada suaminya itu dia tetap tidak terima suaminya di katai uke ,

"Siapa yang mengajari kalian Uke-uke an begitu?"

Changmin dan Kibum saling menatap "Chunie jusi!" jawab Changmin kemudian,

kretek!

"MATI KAU PARK YOOCHUN!"

.

.

.

Hatchi!

"sepertinya ada yang membicarakan mu Chunie... " kata Junsu

"perasaan ku tidak enak Baby... "

Bersiap-siaplah Oppa...

.

.

.

.

END

Padahal sudah berusaha...

Tapi tetap saja gak bisa nyampe seribu word...

Mian ne lagi-lagi mengecewakan...

Thanks yang udah review ff ku yang sebelumnya, meski abal tetep di review Thanks ya...


End file.
